Our Final Fantasy
by AnimeDex
Summary: Our world has been attacked. Destroyed by the darkness. Tidus has now joined everyone and Cloud warns everyone of an arrival, but by who? rnThis is our Final Fantasy.
1. Prolouge

Footsteps echoed on a dark street. Not belonging to one, but three people. In between the steps the sound of dripping water hitting the ground could be heard. The heavier of the three footsteps paused, as if they had heard something, but soon continued when the only sound was the water. All around, there was destruction and fused together buildings. But yet, no sign of people.  
  
"I don't think there's anyone here...we should move on..." The voice of a female spoke up. Again, the footsteps stopped.  
  
"Someone might be buried under the ruble, we should dig through..." A calm, male voice responded. The other two agreed, and they proceeded to do so. A few minuets passed, and still no sign of anyone there. The trio were about to give up when a small whimpering was heard. They quickly went to the sound and uncovered a portion of a room that had gotten lucky. In the center, a girl somewhat hiding under a blanket lay unconscious. The man instantly picked her and made a motion to leave.  
  
"You're going to take her? But, shouldn't we scout out more to see if we could find a strong boy or something?" Another female voice spoke out. The man shook his head.  
  
"No...she'll be fine....we can't take much more time in looking anyway..." He said stepping towards a white light that was slowly fading in. The light blinded him for a moment, but it wasn't long before he was standing in an apartment building that looked over a very gothic-New York style city. He walked into a mostly empty bedroom (there was a bed with sheets, but no décor at all), and set the girl down onto the bed, still clinging to whatever she was holding onto in her room. Behind him in the other room, the light went off again as the two women came into the room carrying some objects that obviously belonged to the girl. The man raised an eyebrow and looked at the two as the set things up. The one with short black hair, cut off shorts and a tank top stuck out her tongue.  
  
"It was Aerith's idea!" She protested, putting a pillow under the girl's head.  
  
"Maybe, but Yuffie thought it was a good idea!" The girl with long brown hair and a pink out fit spoke up. The man just shook his head and sighed, sometimes he didn't understand those two. He walked back into the next room (some form of a kitchen and dining room) and brought in a chair and set it next to the bed.  
  
"You two get some rest, I'll watch over her tonight." He said sitting down in the chair and crossing his arms.  
  
"You really wanna Squall? I could do it..." Yuffie looked to him cocking her head to the side.  
  
"It's Leon..." He corrected her coldly not answering her question. Yuffie sighed and walked out of the room and into her own. Aerith looked to the girl then back to Leon, nodded and walked out as well. Leon looked at the girl as well and held back a yawn. He wasn't sure how long she would be before she woke up, but he knew he couldn't sleep until she did.   
  
A/N I do not own these people, cept Cat, she's mine bwa ha...anyway..please R&R! 


	2. Awaken

A/N I do not own the peeps, cept Cat...bwa ha..... please R&R!  
  
Voices. That's all that she could hear. They were slightly familiar, as if she had heard them once before, but yet she knew she hadn't. They had died down now and all she knew was that her head hurt. Her eye lids felt like lead as she tried to open them.  
  
Leon watched her closely seeing that she was trying to force herself awake. He got up briefly to fix her a glass of water and to re-wet the cloth he had put on her head a while before hand. He set the glass on a bedside table and placed the cloth on her head. He sighed and looked at her as she winced.  
  
"Don't force yourself kid..." He mumbled sitting back in his chair.  
  
There was a another voice, a man's...again it was familiar but where it had been heard was still a mystery. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around bedazzled. She saw Leon and blinked. He handed her the water as she slowly sat up very much confused.  
  
"Hey...how do you feel kid...?" Leon asked her calmly taking the cloth from her lap as it had fallen down when she sat up. She looked up at him and blinked again.  
  
"Uh..ok....my head hurts...." She mumbled looking around. Leon motioned for her to lean over a little so he could look at her head. She nodded and did so. Leon gently turned her head to one side to see the side that had been facing away from him. He pulled back someone her hair to see a spot where she had been hit by some debris, any bleeding that had occurred had ceased and dried over, but she still winced as he touched it lightly.  
  
"Since you winced, I'm guessing that it still hurts.....Aerith is a lot better at healing than I am, those two should be up by now....I'll go get her..." Leon held back a yawn as he stood up, taking her empty water glass and cloth. He opened up the door and trudged into the next room, greeted by a cheery Yuffie.  
  
"Hey Squall! I thought you weren't going to leave until she woke up!"  
  
"It's Leon...."  
  
"Oh whatever!"  
  
"And she's awake...but she has a wound on the side of her head, Aerith, I thought maybe you could..."  
  
"Of coarse! I'll get right on it!" Aerith nodded and quickly went to a nearby shelf and pulled out a potion bottle and took the cloth from Leon. "This SHOULD do the trick...I won't need the whole thing though..." Aerith stated heading towards the room.  
  
"Hey Aerith! If it doesn't work, I'll beat you up so you can max up to your healing wind limit!" Yuffie smirked, grabbing her shuriken from her back. Aerith turned and looked at Yuffie with wide eyes.  
  
"Yuffie! That would be mean!!" Aerith stated looking at her friend.  
  
"Hey, I never said it was nice, besides, it's too tempting!! If you beat up Aerith, she'll heal everyone!!" Yuffie said, smirking and mimicking an announcer for some product. Leon crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, hiding a smirk.  
  
"Yuffie no..."  
  
"Awwww I need practice....plllleeeaaassseeeeeee?" Yuffie begged.  
  
"You can beat up Tifa..."  
  
"I thought you two were really great friends...." Leon raised an eyebrow. Aerith just looked back at him and didn't respond. She returned the stare and walked into the room.  
  
"Oohhhh cold shouldahhhhh! Love triangles, gotta love em!" Yuffie smirked pretending to gasp.  
  
"Yuffie be quiet...."  
  
"What's wrong..? Am I scaring you....? Are you afraid of lil' ol me?" Yuffie smirked looking at him.  
  
".......Petrified..." Leon sighed shaking his head.  
  
Aerith smiled sweetly at the girl as she walked into the room. The girl blinked and gave a quick smile back. Aerith sat down on the bed gently and motioned for the girl to move a little closer.  
  
"So, is it just your head that still hurts?" Aerith asked her nicely as she poured some of the liquid onto the cloth. The girl nodded silently but didn't speak. Aerith sighed as she pulled back some of the hair to get more of the wound. "This shouldn't hurt, it's usually a warm soothing feeling." Aerith said applying the potion-soaked cloth onto the wound. Almost instantly the girl cried out in pain and pulled away.  
  
"That hurt!" She yelled, wincing and putting her hand over the area. Aerith blinked highly confused. Yuffie stuck her head in the room, soon followed by Leon.  
  
"Aerith, what was THAT?" Yuffie asked looking at her. Leon didn't say anything but he was curious too.  
  
"I...I....It's...the potion, it hurt her...it's not supposed to do that..." Aerith said confused.  
  
"Well, did it heal her any?" Leon inquired. Aerith coaxed the girl to lean over again and she looked, nothing had happened. Leon's became stern as he walked over. "It should have worked....I guess you'll have to clean it the poor-man's away...with soap and water....and let it heal on it's own..." He mumbled.  
  
"I'll get the water stuff!" Yuffie volunteered walking out of the room. Leon sighed and looked to the girl.  
  
"Why didn't it work....?" He thought aloud thinking about it. Aerith looked up to him and shrugged.  
  
"It's a mystery to me..." She sighed. Within a few moments Yuffie came back with the supplies and the girls head was bandaged up after a lot of whimpering.  
  
"I suppose we should properly introduce ourselves." Leon said leaning up against the wall. "I'm..."  
  
"I know who you all are!" The girl said somewhat excited looking around at them. "You're Aerith, Yuffie and Squall! Er...Leon!" She said. Aerith smiled.  
  
"You probably heard us talking..." She laughed.  
  
"No! I already knew...!" She said looking at all of them. Yuffie and Aerith looked confused but Leon had a feeling he knew why she knew but he didn't say so.  
  
"Well anyway..." Leon said breaking the awkward silence. "Get some rest, you need it...but first, what's your name kid...?" He asked her. She smirked as she answered him.  
  
"My names Cat...." She said quietly.  
  
"Mrrooowwww......" Yuffie smirked in the background.  
  
"Yuffie..." Squall said sternly looking at her. Yuffie turned to him and hissed, but when she saw that he wasn't amused, blushed embarrassedly and looked away. Cat looked at them all and held back her laughter. 


	3. Visitors

Leon had fallen asleep. He had tried to stay up all night again watching over Cat, but he still was unable to stay awake. He didn't really dream, or if he did he just didn't remember. He thought he could hear people talking but he wasn't sure. He listened in, not sure if he was awake or dreaming.  
"Where did you find herâ?"  
"Buried under some rubbleâ."  
"No, I mean, WHEREâwhat world?"  
"Neither of us know, but I think Leon does"  
"Well, I checkedânone of our worlds have been attacked like that as of lateânone"  
"Thenâ.where were we?"  
"I don't knowâthat's what I would like to ask him"  
Leon shifted in his seat and looked towards the closed door. It was dark in the room as well as outside for it was night. A light was shining underneath the door indicating someone, or more than one, were up. Leon stretched belittling himself how he had allowed himself to fall asleep like that. He knew that voice, but his mind was still a little groggy so he couldn't put a face to the voice yet. He looked at the girl, she was asleep peacefully, figuring she would be fine for a while. He slowly sat up and stretched again and walked to the door opening it as quietly as he could. He looked into the room to see that Aerith and Yuffie were up, and that they had a visitor.  
"Cloudâ.? What are you doing here?" Leon asked holding back a yawn.  
"Looks like someone fell asleep on the job!" Yuffie smirked at him holding back laughter.  
Leon shot a glare at her and turned away from Yuffie looking at Cloud. Cloud looked at him as well. Leon couldn't see his mouth, it was covered by a red scarf. He took a quick glance at Cloud's one wing, black as the night sky. He didn't say anything, waiting for Cloud to respond to his question.  
"Aerith told me that the potion hurt herâpeople from our worlds don't have that problem with potionâwhereâdid you get herâ?" Cloud asked staring hard at Leon as if he had committed some sort of crime. Leon looked back at Cloud, piecing together in his mind how to answer Cloud's question.   
"I don't know" Leon answered crossing his arms.  
"How did you know her world was attacked?"  
"The King told me." Leon answered back not wavering in his tone. Cloud sighed and closed his eyes. By the King Leon meant King Mickey, it made sense, somehow he knew when worlds were in trouble. Cloud wasn't sure how he knew, he just did. Cloud sighed and glanced to the door that was open a little.  
"Is she adjusting well to her new home?" Cloud asked looking to the three.  
"She seams to be, she hasn't asked any questionsâno complaintsâit as if she always lived here"  
"She might just think this is all a dream" Cloud semi-interrupted Aerith. "I think by tomorrow morning, she'll be as confused as Sora was when he arrived in Traverse Town. Leon nodded.  
"I was thinking the same thingâI don't know what happened to her world, so I don't know what to tellâ." Leon was sharply interrupted as the door slammed shut behind them. They all jumped and whirled around. "I didn't hear her get upâ.how'd that door close?" Leon said quickly, fully awake now thanks to the bang. Cloud didn't seam as surprised as the other three, it was he knew it was going to happen..  
"The wind did itâyou left the window open Leon" Cloud answered him. Leon blinked and walked towards the door.  
"I never opened the windowâit was closed when I left the room"  
Clouds eye's narrowed as Aerith and Yuffie looked worried.  
'She she run away?" Yuffie said worriedly.  
"Oh I hope not! Who knows what could happen to her at night in Midgar!"  
As Leon opened the door, he could feel a slight force from the air pressure still trying to keep the door shut, but he easily overcame it. He looked into the room to see the window open, but Cat was still there. They all sighed relived, until Aerith squealed, clinging to Cloud's arm, who turned a bit pinker in the face.  
"Look! In the corner of the room!" Aerith said, pointing across the room into a dark corner.  
The others turned their attention, and froze. A pair of yellow eyes stared back at them from the darkness.  
'Heartlessâ." Leon muttered reaching for his gun blade. Yuffie got a grip on her shuriken, as Cloud for Buster Sword and Aerith her staff.  
"What are they doing here Leonâ? I thought this place was safeâand Sora's not here! They have no Keyblade to track!" Yuffie asked him a bit shaky in her voice.  
"I don't know" Leon said advancing to the corner slowly. The eyes followed him for a moment, but soon they moved over towards the bed and disappeared. "Shit" Leon muttered.  
Cloud reached over and quickly turned on the light.  
"It'll be easier to find!" Cloud said looking around in the now light room. Aerith squealed again, but this time with awe, and Leon sighed shaking his head. With it's back to them all, a black cat was sitting by the bed, getting ready to jump. Just after it did, Cat opened her eyes wincing at the light, stroking the animal. The cat purred happily and curled in her lap, looking back at Leon, as if it were mocking him.  
Cloud smirked slightly but didn't say anything, but Yuffie started to laugh.  
"And we thought that was a Heartless!" She said giggling with Aerith. Cat blinked and looked to them all confused.  
'I take it you opened the windowâ?" Leon asked Cat.  
"Yeahâit was getting kinda hot, and plus, the poor kitty was meowing out side."  
"We have, a cat lover" Yuffie smirked as she and Aerith walked over to pet the cat as well. Leon shook his head and walked back into the kitchen and got a drink.  
"You want anythingâ?" He asked Cloud who had followed him into the room. Cloud shook his head.  
"Thanks anywayâ." He said sitting down in a chair facing away from the bedroom. The feathers on his wing ruffled slightly in the cool night breeze. "It looks like, we have another journey on our hands." Cloud said watching Leon as he sat down across from him, sipping his drink. Leon sighed and nodded.   
"There's no Donald or Goofy to go with herâI have no idea who's gonna go with herâI'll have to talk to the others" Leon muttered taking another sip.  
"You don't want to goâ.do you Squallâ.?" Cloud asked him looking him strait in the eye.  
"Don't call me thatâZakâ." Leon muttered again looking away. Cloud stared harshly at Leon. But didn't say anything. "Get my pointâ?" Leon said staring back. Cloud didn't respond, but leaned back in his chair.  
"By others, who do you meanâ?" Cloud asked changing the subject.  
"Wellâanyone who might listenâ.Yunaâ.Quistisâ.Zidaneâ.maybe even Firion"  
Cloud raised an eyebrow at the last name.  
"Firionâ.? I bet he'd be up to itâif he'd show up once in a while"  
"Point takenâ.I just thought it might be good to give Firion something to do" Leon said finishing his drink. Cloud sighed and stood up, walking to an adjoining area that was used as some sort of a living room. He walked across it, and open a glass window door and stepped onto the deck that was attached. He sighed again and look down onto the streets below him. His eyes widened and he froze in his spot. Leon looked over and blinked. "Cloudâ? What do you see? Cloudâ?" Leon got no answer from Cloud. Leon raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. "Cloudâ?" Cloud whirled around and pushed past Leon, running out of the apartment room. Leon's face became serious as he too looked over the edge, his eyes widened as well and he followed Cloud.  
"Leon, what's going on?" Aerith asked him as he ran by.  
"Aerith! Stay here!" Leon quickly said running out and down the hall after Cloud. Aerith blinked and quickly went to the window as well, she gasped and bolted back into the room.  
"Aerith, what is itâ.?" Yuffie asked. Aerith just stared at her, eyes wide.  
"It's"


	4. Shadows

It didn't take long for Tidus to get some food. Everyone watched as he gobbled it up, not saying anything. He soon got his fill, and set his plate down and looked at everyone and everything. He had so many questions, he wasn't quite sure where to begin. He looked up at the one with the brown hair and scar across his face, Leon? Was it? He wasn't sure. He looked up at him and thought for a moment before he spoke.  
"How…how did you know who I was…?" He asked them all, moving his gaze from Leon to the others. "I've never met any of you before…how could you possibly know what happened to me…?"  
Leon sighed softly, he knew Tidus was going to ask these questions. Leon walked across the room silent for a moment, passing by Tidus and leaned up against the far wall.  
"This world…"  
" Is connected…tide to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed…" Cat muttered out loud. Leon blinked and turned to her.  
"How the hell did you know that?" Leon asked her slightly confused.   
"uhh...ESP?"  
There was a small pause in the conversation before Leon turned back to Tidus.  
'Anyway…what she said is somewhat true…although not so much now…" Tidus looked up at Leon, you could tell he was confused. "Anyway…This world, your world…and my world…as long with Clouds'…all of us…we've all fought for our last wish…our last hopes…our final fantasy…for our world. And we've all…succeeded…to a point…our worlds had a special bond...we were separate…yet connected…somehow we were all able to gather in these two places…it's complicated…I won't explain that…"  
"That's because you don't know…" Yuffie butted in grinning. Leon sighed, ignoring her and continued.  
"We met some of your old friends…Yuna…Lulu…Wakka…and they told us…"  
Tidus sat up quickly when he heard Yuna's name.  
"Yuna? Is she here?" Tidus asked eagerly. Cloud shook his head.  
"She saw you in a sphere and went out looking for you in Spira…" Cloud explained. Tidus's shoulders dropped down. "But don't worry, if fate plays out right…you'll see her again." Cloud said, boosting Tidus's moral. Tidus looked at Cloud and nodded, smiling as he stood up.   
"So…who are all of you?" Tidus asked them all, looking at them.  
"I'm Leon…this is Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith and Cat…" Leon said, motioning to all of them. Another meow came from Yuffie. Cloud shook his head and sighed.  
"Let's get some rest…we have to leave tomorrow…" He said, crossing his arms and walking out of the apartment room.  
"But why?" Yuffie asked him following him out with her eyes. Cloud turned slowly and looked at them with a placid, mako stare.   
"They're here…"

Leon placed a firm hand on Cat's shoulder and shook her awake. Cat sat up quickly and looked around blinking. It was still night out, and the room was still dark.  
"Leon wha…?" She asked him looking up at him, she was cut short though when Leon placed a hand over mouth. He motioned for her to quietly follow him as he stood up and walked quickly and silently to the window. He opened it slowly and wide enough for them to get through, he swung his legs over and motioned again for her to follow. She gulped, and walked over, sitting next to him. He put one arm around her firmly, and whispered for her to hang on. She did so, and cringed when he jumped onto a balcony to another room below them. He winced slightly when he hit, but he got over the temporary sting quickly enough. There was voices coming from inside the room they had jumped from, and Leon swore to himself. Leon tossed his Gunblade onto a adjacent balcony telling Cat to get onto his back and to hold on tight. He ran across the balcony, picking up speed and he jumped off landing onto the other one. He looked around quickly, there weren't anymore that were close enough to him. He turned and tried to open the balcony door, with no success. It was locked from the inside. He set Cat down he gently pushed her back a few inches. He gathered up his strength and kicked the door, shattering the glass. He grabbed her hand and ran into the room, ignoring the shouts from the people who owned the room. He ran with her quickly down the hall and out of the building. Cat's arm ached from him pulling her, but she didn't complain. Leon ran into a side street, only to find it was a dead end. He swore again and turned around only to find that several dark figures had the exit blocked. Leon glared at them and stood in front of Cat.  
"Leon…what are those?"  
"No idea…they're not heartless…none of those Unknown….I don't know what they are…but I do know they're the ones who attacked your home…" Leon pushed her back, stepping towards the figures.

He got ready to attack them, but they didn't move. He moved closer to them and paused. He could hear voices…in his head…whispering to him. He began to feel sad, weak…old…confused. He shook his head and stepped away. He could hear Cat calling his name as he looked up at the stars. His head throbbed. Leon's eyes slowly closed as he blacked out.  
"Oh this is great…now what do I do?" Cat mumbled to herself watching as the figures started to move towards Leon. "Eep! Not good!" She ran over and stood in front of Leon, picking up Gunblade and aiming it, (with some difficulty) at the approaching figures. "Stay away! I have a Gunblade! And I have a educated guess on how to use it!" Cat said, hoping that it would work. The figures paused for a moment, but they continued to approach. She gulped, and pulled the trigger. She stumble back from the kickback, tripped over Leon and landed on his chest. She blinked as she sat on him, looking up in time to see that she had hit one…it made some odd noise before it disappeared. Cat tried to lift Gunblade again, but she was shaking too much to get a good aim that could hit.   
"Your aim could use a little work…but not bad for a beginner." A voice said from behind the figures. Cat watched as each figure disappeared the same way the first one had. Another figure, but human, stepped towards them, his head bent low hidden by a hat. Cat looked at him, not recognizing him.  
"Who…who are you?" She asked him, blinking. He looked up slowly and pushed up his hat, looking into her eyes. He looked at her sternly, but is was also filled with charm. He was silent for a moment, his arm still in a position to push up his worn out cowboy hat.  
"I think I should be the one asking you…who are you, and why are you here?"


	5. Squall doesn't have a cousin!

"Ohhh so you're Squall's cousin…and you're visiting him? Isn't that interesting…"   
"Uhh…yup!" Cat smiled at the boy who had saved her and Leon. "Wow…he isn't too bright is he…I can't believe he bought that…!" Cat thought to herself as she looked at Leon. Their rescuer had taken them to his place, it was pretty much the same as the one she had been in before, but there was a bit more décor to it.  
"Wow…that's funny…"  
"Euh...why is that?"  
"Well…" The boy said leaning over and looking at Cat in the face. "If you knew ANYTHING about Squall…you would have know, that he was an orphan…and that he doesn't have a cousin…who the hell are you?"  
Cat gulped nervously.  
"This is what happens when you fall behind on your game play…"  
"What did you say?"  
"Uhhh…..I forgot my blitz ball game play?"  
The boy blinked utterly confused. Cat grinned wishing that Leon would wake up soon. Her wish was soon granted as Leon's eyes slowly opened as he tried to regain his consciousness.  
"Ugh…I dreamt I was a moron…" He said as he looked around and saw Cat. "Oh...You're ok.." He sighed . He turned his head and saw the boy.   
"Irvine!" Leon said, wincing in pain as he sat up.  
"OH! IT'S YOU!" Cat exclaimed, recognizing who he was. Irvine blinked as he turned to her.  
"Uhh…yes…me?" Irvine said confused. He looked to Leon and gave him a questioning look. "Where…did you find this girl…?" Irvine asked his friend.  
"Well…that's an interesting story…I can't tell you…"  
"…..No fair!"  
"Sorry…" Leon winced as he stood up.  
"Hey take it easy Squall...you got hit pretty hard back there…."  
"It's Leon now…" He corrected Irvine, closing his eyes and looking away. Irvine blinked and looked his friend in the face.  
"Why?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it…" Leon stated, walking away motioning to Cat. "Come on…we should find Cloud and the others…"  
"Oh…right…" Cat waved goodbye to Irvine and followed Leon out. Irvine watched them leave sighing to himself.  
"Hey wait!" Irvine called to them running after them. They turned to look at him. "Sq-Leon…you're in no condition to fight and this girl here looks like a wimp, I can tell by her fragile design…"  
"Hey!"  
"Let me go with you…until you find your friends…" Irvine insisted to Leon. Leon sighed and assented, his friend was right. If they got attacked again….  
"Fine…but be careful…"

All the way in their search Irvine have Cat tips on shooting. Cat ignored some of his ranting but pretended to be interested.  
"All right Irvine…I think you've tortured her enough…"  
"Well you know, she was pretty good at her first time using Gunblade back there…I thought I should give her a few pointers…"  
"That was a few?"

"A few million maybe!"  
Irvine smiled and laughed a little.  
"Oh it wasn't THAT much…I mean…for an sweet looking little girl like yourself, the scary bad guys will want to attack you, and hurt you. You should learn to fight!"   
"I'm not THAT pathetic! I can take care of myself thank you!" She grumbled.  
Irvine patted her on the head and smiled.  
"Silly little shrimp…" He grinned.  
"Excuse me?"

They continued their search throughout the streets, without any luck. Leon was getting worried, he couldn't imagine that the others had been taken or anything, but why hadn't they found them yet? They paused in a market place, looking to see if anyone was around. There wasn't. As Leon sighed, a thought struck him. He turned and looked to Irvine.  
"Why are you here in Midgar?"  
"Looking for you buddy! Why else?" Irvine grinned slapping Leon on the back.  
"I see…"  
The trio shuddered as the air around them suddenly became cold. The people around them began to move away quickly as five cloaked figures made their way through the crowd. Irvine tunred around and pulled out his gun and aimed.   
"Those things again! What are they?" Irvine shot at one, but it had little effect.  
"No Idea…but they want her…"  
"I KNEW she was weird!"  
Leon shook his head and turned to Cat.  
"Run."  
"What?"  
"You heard me…run."  
Cat stared at Leon for a moment and shrugged. "NOW!" Leon attacked one of the shadows. Cat rolled her eyes as she turned around and ran from the battle. 

She pushed herself through the crown not making much progress.   
"This is stupid…" Cat mumbled as she stopped running and looked around crossing her arms. "Now really, I may know Midgar, but that doesn't mean I know where I am going!" She looked around, hoping that someone she knew would walk by, but had no luck. An elderly couple walked by her chatting about the new president of Shinra. Cat blinked, somehow it didn't seem right. She pulled the couple over and asked them about it. They looked at each other for a moment before they explained it to her.  
"It was just recently the announcement was made…some feller from some where else came here and took control of what was left of Shinra, coarse he calls it "Neo-Shinra"…he even started the Turks up again! But he didn't re-hire any of the ones who worked for Rufus…" The man explained.  
"They're all new in there! Who knows what they're planning to do now…" The woman grumbled as they walked off. Cat watched them leave, utterly confused.  
"Why do I have the feeling, that this is the part where I need to start hiding my identity? If I know games…the new president hates me and somehow knows who I am…and that I'm no longer safe in the streets of Midgar?"  
"Hey, you!" A voice called out to her. Cat turned around to see a couple of soldiers walking towards her.   
"See, what'd I say? I'm screwed!"  
The Soldiers pushed their way through the crowd to her.  
"You…come with us…you're under arrest by the order of the president." The Soldier reached out to grab her but Cat pulled away and pointed behind them into the air.  
"LOOK! SEPHIROTH!" The soldiers whirled around and pulled out their weapons ready to attack. Cat took this opportunity and ran. Eventually the Soldiers caught on and turned around to chase her. The crowd were slow to move out of the Soldiers way, the people had no interest in having an inch of loyalty for Shinra or Soldier or the Turks anymore. Cat looked behind her to see how ahead she was. Not paying attention, she became winded when she ran into a person in the crowd and knocked them over. She shook her head to regain herself and looked at the person she knocked over. Shouts could be heard coming from the Soldiers as they pushed their way, knocking people over. Cat blinked as the man she had knocked down stood up and helped her to stand.  
"You alright?" He asked her gently.  
"You look familiar…" She said, trying to remember who he was.  
"I do? Sorry, I don't recognize you…"  
Cat thought for a moment, trying to remember.  
"Do you know Cloud?"  
"Cloud?"  
"There she is!"  
The man looked at the Soldiers as they knocked over a few more people, the crowd broke away leaving a clear path from them to Cat. He picked her up and ran down the street. The Soldiers grumbled as they tried to run after them, they were not having a good day. The man ducked into an alley way and hid with Cat. They watched and waited until the Soldiers ran by them. He sighed and looked at her.  
"You knowing Cloud, plus Shinra after you, equals trouble. With that combination, I can only begin to imagine what you did to grab their attention…."  
"I didn't do anything! I just ran down the street!"  
"Uh huh…right…well...come on it's safe now…" He lead her into the street and into the apartment building across the way. "Stay with me until…until….I dunno…I guess until I find Cloud…" He said as he opened the door to his room. Cat walked in and saw a very familiar sight sitting across the room.  
"CAIT SITH!" She started to run to him when she remembered it was only a doll. Her mind did a back flip as she realized who she was with. Cat turned around and tackled the guy as he walked in and shut the door. "REEVE!" Poor Reeve was confused. He looked at her unsure how to react.  
"Ok, I guess you do know me…but…I've never seen you before…so uh…how do you know me?"  
"That's a long story…but first I have a question…can you tell my future?"  
"Oi…"


End file.
